


A Day to Ourselves

by frau_kali



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Blow Jobs, Charles You Slut, Deepthroating, Dirty Talk, Erik has Feelings, Established Relationship, Gay Mutant Road Trip, M/M, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Teasing, Telepathy, mutant powers during sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-08
Updated: 2014-10-08
Packaged: 2018-02-20 08:52:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2422682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frau_kali/pseuds/frau_kali
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You know, darling,” Charles said, curled up against Erik, both of them still blissful after the evening's activities, “one day I'd like to keep you in bed all day.” There was no need for him to elaborate on what they'd be doing, and Erik shivered at the thought.</p><p>“What about tomorrow?”</p><p>(Smutty smut smut, just as it says on the tin. Contains some feelings, too.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Day to Ourselves

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is my first time writing a fic without a co-author in this fandom. It's actually my first solo fic in years, and the first time I've written smut (without my co-author) outside of roleplay and posted it anywhere. I rather hope this isn't total crap, but it might be. Also I apologize if I didn't get Charles right (he is more mandii's character than mine), hell I apologize if I didn't get either of them right.
> 
> Erik will be topping in this fic, although Charles is still in charge, subtly anyway. His control is clearer in this chapter than it will be in the next one, I think. I enjoy playing around with the dynamics, and Charles topping from the bottom or being submissive because he enjoys losing his control, too :)

“You know, darling,” Charles said, curled up against Erik, both of them still blissful after the evening's activities, “one day I'd like to keep you in bed all day.” There was no need for him to elaborate on what they'd be doing, and Erik shivered at the thought.

“What about tomorrow?” He spoke without hesitation, though after he said the words he wondered if he should have. He wanted Charles, wanted him often and quite thoroughly, enough to sacrifice a day of this recruitment trip of theirs to spend time with him like that. And he found, to his own utter surprise, that he didn't care if it slowed the trip down. He was sure he wouldn't have said such a thing two months ago, when all this started. 

“Tomorrow?” Charles seemed surprised at the suggestion. “Well, I suppose....” He looked around the rather grand looking New York hotel suite. Erik had decided to rent the nicest suite they had (two bedrooms, of course, so as not to arouse suspicion), even out of his own pocket, he thought he and Charles deserved the luxury after weeks of cheap, low end motels.

Charles slid one hand up Erik's chest. “Alright, my friend, tomorrow it is then.” He leaned up to kiss him. Erik took the opportunity to deepen the press of their lips, shoving Charles down against the mattress. Now seemed as good a time as any to get started.

*

The next morning they considered going down for breakfast, but ultimately elected to order room service instead. That, of course, required putting on clothing. If the bellhop had any suspicions, he didn't voice them, and Erik was sure Charles would've influenced him to say nothing and not be worried if he did. Erik himself didn't care who knew, he hated all this sneaking around, hiding who they were and what they thought of each other because of some ridiculous _human_ standards on morality. But then, as Charles pointed out more than once, it would just cause unnecessary problems if everyone knew. So, fine, they would keep it a secret, for now.

Erik tried not to think too much about the future, their future, or if they even had one.

It was, of course, a good choice to order room service because Charles kept eyeing him from across the table, _licking_ his metal fork in an utterly obscene fashion every time he took a bite. He seemed to revel in the way Erik's breath hitched at the feel of Charles' tongue against the silver. He didn't need to be a telepath to see how eager Charles was for what would follow their meal.

And of course, he just had to play the innocent, something he pulled off quite well, considering how much of a slut he really was. He turned, dragging his tongue over the metal before cutting another piece, looking at Erik. “Are you alright? You look a bit flushed.” Charles' voice was actually full of worry, enough that Erik had to commend him on his acting.

“Has anyone ever told you how insufferable you are?” Erik said, resisting the urge to jump to his feet and get things started right now. He'd nearly finished eating anyway.

 _Then why don't you?_ Charles' quiet, smug mental voice said, before he added, aloud: “Raven has, though I think she used different words. And a few of my professors at Oxford. And you, several times, darling. I must not be that terrible, though, or else you wouldn't be looking at me that way.” He gave his fork another slow lick as he started in on his last pancake. It wasn't quite the same as the feel of Charles' tongue on his cock, but it still had him getting hard, still sent shivers down his spine and made Erik think of all the wonderful things Charles could do with that mouth of his.

And that, well, _that_ was it. Erik stood up, the metal fork flying from Charles' hand before he could put it near his mouth again, and then Charles' chair was sliding backward along the floor. Charles made a little surprised noise when Erik grabbed him by the hips and pulled him to his feet, the fork clambering onto the table. “There's something I'd much rather you do for me instead of sitting there _licking_ your metal fork like an insatiable whore,” Erik growled, biting at Charles' ear. The sound he got in response went straight to his cock.

“Oh...” Charles sighed the word more than spoke it. “What do you want, Erik? What should I do for you?”

Instead of replying, Erik simply pushed Charles to his knees, sliding his fingers up through that beautiful, floppy hair in one slow motion before his hand returned to his side. Blue eyes flickered up to look at him in response, pupils dilated, causing Erik's breath to hitch. Charles had barely even begun undoing his belt yet, and already Erik was uncomfortably hard.

Oh but then, of course, Charles had the audacity to run his tongue over those sinful red lips of his, just to accentuate how much he was looking forward to this. He pulled Erik's trousers open slowly, slower than he should've, pulling off his belt, undoing each of his buttons in turn.

“ _Charles_ ,” Erik's voice was on edge when he spoke. In his impatience, he used his power to slide his zipper open. He also pulled off his shirt, tossing it aside. Two less things for Charles to do.

“They say patience is a virtue, my friend,” Charles said, as cheeky and smug as ever, his approving gaze wandering over Erik's bare chest. He leaned in, mouthing over the outline of Erik's length through his underwear. When Erik let out a soft, strangled moan, Charles seemed to take that as a victory and _hummed_ softly, lips moving to suckle the tip.

“ _God_ , not for you,” Erik groaned. _For you it's an excuse to be a tease,_ he added, shoving the thought right at Charles, who was firmly in his head, always listening to the surface thoughts and letting Erik's emotions wash over him, while pushing his own towards Erik. Sex with Charles was always an incredible, intimate experience, even more so when Charles used his power. Well, that and because of Charles' immense talent. He really was the perfect little cock slut, with his red lips and his continued enjoyment of Erik's considerable size.

“I most certainly am not,” Charles murmured, even as he finally slid Erik's underwear down. He leaned back on his heels, marvelling at the sight of Erik's newly-freed cock, thick and long and all for Charles. Erik would never stop enjoying the way Charles looked like a hungry, starved slut whenever he wanted Erik's cock in his mouth or his ass. He wondered if Charles had been like this with the few other men he'd been with, or if he was just a slut for Erik and his cock.

“Oh, only for you, love,” Charles whispered, all playful as his fingers wrapped around the base of Erik's length. “You're the first whose had this much to offer.” He licked a slow, long stripe along the shaft, and as if his tongue wasn't enough for Erik's hips to rock forward, Charles _breathed_ against the tip, setting nerves alight.

“ _Tease_ ,” Erik groaned, fingers tightening their grip on Charles' hair before loosening again. “Get on with it. You know how much I love your mouth.” Those red lips; Charles had the perfect mouth for this, Erik had always thought so, from the moment they'd met. And it hadn't taken Charles long to prove that, either, even if he was a little sloppy at first.

Now, though, _now_ he knew every inch of Erik's cock, knew exactly where to touch and to lick and--

 _Fuck_. Charles took the head past his lips ( _Gott, Charles, schoen.... sehr schoen..._ ), sucking slowly and steadily. And all while he slid deft fingers along the length of him, the touch just barely enough to make Erik feel weak in the knees. With anyone else, it would've been a feeling he'd detested, but Charles knew just how to take him apart, nice and slow, and Erik loved every second of it. He'd never trusted anyone the way he trusted Charles, not with this, or so many other things. It was wonderful, liberating. Charles hadn't just saved his life, he'd shown him he wasn't alone, given him a sense of belonging.

He could think no more about any of that (or anything else, for that matter), because Charles slid his tongue along Erik's slit, then curled it around the head, before his lips returned to that that nice, steady sucking. When Charles began to stroke him off, not just tease him, Erik moaned loudly, swaying on his feet.

And Charles, the _bastard_ , leaned back on his haunches, his hand working Erik's cock slowly. “You should sit down, darling. It wouldn't do for you to fall over.” Charles' voice was high on his own pleasure, and likely Erik's as well. He looked quite drunk with it, red lips shining and parted so beautifully, pupils blown wide. He was still fully clothed, and yet he looked obscene, hard cock straining against his trousers. Still, he didn't look as debauched as Erik liked, not quite yet.

But Charles did have a point. Erik might actually fall over if he kept standing while Charles sucked him off.

So Erik reached down and pulled Charles to his feet, sending him a mental image of how he wanted to continue this in the face of Charles' puzzled expression. Shoving off his pants all the way, he moved to the bed. Climbing onto the soft, satin sheets, Erik slid up to sit against the headboard after rearranging the pillows. He took frequent glances at Charles, who still looked as hungry as ever. This, he thought, was better than a chair; Charles wouldn't have to be uncomfortable, even if he did look beautiful on his knees.

 _That's very generous of you. Thank you, Erik_ , Charles projected, his eyes roaming over Erik's form as Erik gave his cock a couple of strokes, gasping softly at the stimulation.

Charles' eyes focused on the sight of that, and Erik didn't need to read his mind to tell the gears were turning in his head. He did not move, but he did work the first button of his undershirt open, though he still looked woefully overdressed.

Erik loved to see him naked, of course, but his cock was also aching for more contact. “Charles, what are you doing? Come here.”

“Now, now, Erik. Don't you remember what I said about patience? And it's terribly unfair that I'm still dressed, while you're lying there, gorgeous and exposed, don't you think?” He licked his lips, the fucking tease, adding before Erik could reply: “Stroke your cock for me, darling, slowly, while I undress for you.”

Erik ought to have resisted, ordered Charles to strip quickly and come over so he could get his mouth back on Erik's cock. But the moment Charles pulled his cardigan over his head, and then undid two more buttons of the white undershirt, exposing that triangle at the base of his throat, Erik was enthralled. His hand twisted on his cock, the flesh hot beneath his fingers as he gave himself slow, almost teasing strokes, the sort he knew Charles liked.

He didn't need his hand keep himself hard. The sight before him was doing that already.

Charles finished unbuttoning his shirt, then slid the front open slowly to reveal creamy skin and nipples that were already hard. Charles was beautiful, and he had the body one would expect from a life in academia, soft and thin, with skin that just begged for Erik's teeth to mark him up. Erik's mouth was watering, precome leaking from the tip of his cock. Charles let the shirt fall back over his freckled shoulders, then to the floor, his gaze on Erik the whole time, lips parted deliciously, eyes half lidded, as if he were in a trance.

Erik's hand twisted once more, and Charles slid his tongue over his bottom lip. _Yes, Erik, that's it. That's very good._

“ _Charles..._ ” Erik groaned. He did not say please, did not beg for it, he was nowhere near so far gone as that. But damnit, he wanted Charles to hurry up.

Charles turned around next, bending forward to give Erik a good view of his behind while he slid his pants, underwear and all, over the lovely curve of his ass. The whole time he looked over his shoulder, just to keep watching Erik, letting out a soft, delicious little sound that was somewhere between a moan and a whimper, a sound that sent a jolt of pleasure straight through Erik, right to his cock.

Bastard. He knew how much Erik loved the sounds he made.

“So, you approve, then?” Charles asked, sounding rather breathless, his pants falling to the floor; it was a question he often liked to ask, all playful, as if he didn't already know the answer. Erik's eyes still lingered on his ass. God, Erik wanted to bend him over and taste him, lick long, slow stripes along his hole, open him up with his tongue until Charles was _crying_ for it, until he couldn't say anything else besides _please, Erik!_ and _more!_ , until he was begging to have Erik's cock inside him.

Charles let out a soft, shuddering breath. Oh, of course he'd seen and heard all that. _Yes, Erik-- God, I want that._

Erik smirked, it was his turn to be smug. _One thing at a time, Charles._ He gripped his cock, giving it a little squeeze as his hand slid down it, then up to the head. “Now, come here. You have something to finish.”

Charles licked his lips again, turning to give Erik a full, complete view of his front, right down to that hard, thick cock of his. When he caught Erik looking, Charles' hand wandered down to his length, giving himself a nice, slow tug, biting his lip as he did.

“ _Charles_ ,” Erik whispered, this time with impatience and warning in his tone. He had had quite enough with all this damn teasing.

“No need to get so testy, Erik,” Charles said, all cheerful despite the highness in his voice. He stepped out of his pants and moved toward the bed at last, hips swaying a little, showing off that small, thin frame of his that Erik so enjoyed.

“There will be if your mouth isn't on my cock in the next few seconds,” Erik growled as Charles slid onto the bed beside him.

“Don't worry, my friend,” Charles practically purred as he settled in between Erik's thighs, “I'd never pass up the opportunity.” He wrapped his fingers around the base of Erik's cock, gently pushing Erik's hand away. “ _Mmmmm_ ,” he hummed softly as he slid his lips over the head, then slowly took him into his mouth. Erik gasped, fingers fisting at the sheets, loving the sight of Charles down there just as much as the feel of those lips.

 _I think you've been teased enough,_ Charles' voice whispered in his mind, and Erik absolutely agreed.

Charles' hand gave Erik's cock a squeeze, pulling another gasp from him, before he began stroking the shaft in earnest, his mouth moving over the head in time with his hand while he tongued at the slit, tasting precome at every possible opportunity. And _humming_ , too, God-- That. That was... Erik had no words for it, not as Charles' wonderful fingers twisted and squeezed at the throbbing, hot flesh beneath them, not as those lips kept up that pressure.

The pleasure of it reached such a height that for just a few moments, the metal around the room shuddered right along with Erik, the silverware rattling slightly, along with all the doorknobs, the clock by their bed, and the ashtray as well. Erik let out a soft, strangled moan as he tried to get a grip on his power while Charles kept working him over. The first time they'd done this, Erik had apologized, used his considerable control to keep the metal from reacting to his pleasure. But Charles--sweet wonderful _Charles_ \--had told him not to stop, to let go, that his mutation was a beautiful thing.

 _I'm glad you're enjoying this so much, darling,_ Charles' mental voice purred, just as his tongue licked skillfully around the head of his cock, over his circumcision scar, and Erik practically lost it at just that, practically came right there. But Charles had his hand around the base of his cock, squeezing and keeping him from the edge.

“ _Fuck_ \-- ahh! Charles, god, I need--” Erik began to protest, as Charles eased him back, brought him away from his orgasm, the pressure of his lips around Erik's cock turning light. Erik's head fell back against the headboard, eyes closing.

 _I can't have you coming just yet, Erik. I haven't had enough._ Charles pulled his mouth away in time to smirk at Erik like the fucking tease he was. His tongue slid out, around the tip of Erik's cock, purposefully not going any lower.

Erik breathed deep, the oncoming orgasm having subsided, but he still ached to be touched and licked, still needed it. And Charles, the bastard, was just laying there between his legs, barely even touching him now. Well, at least until he breathed over the underside of Erik's length, sending a shudder through him. “You're going to pay for this later, Charles,” Erik whispered, more annoyed at the teasing than being denied his orgasm.

“I hope that's a promise, my friend,” Charles replied, before taking Erik into his mouth again. And this time, he didn't hold back, immediately pulling a moan from Erik's lips, and forcing him to concentrate momentarily to ensure the doorknob on the entrance to their suite wasn't rattling again. Everything else, though, he allowed, knowing Charles enjoyed making him let go of his control.

Charles' head was bobbing up and down now, practically _worshipping_ Erik's cock with lips and tongue and his warm, wet mouth. Erik's hips lifted off the bed, making Charles take more of him, and Charles only hummed with appreciation.

 _Love your cock,_ Charles projected, humming again, taking more into his mouth this time, until he almost had it all, and Erik could nearly feel him in the back of his throat. He let out a choked moan, hands clenching the sheets to avoid the temptation of grabbing Charles by the hair and taking more control. Charles had gotten rather good at suppressing his gag reflex, but Erik still always hesitated. _So big, Erik-- tastes so good--- I want your hand in my hair, want you to do everything. I know you love being in my throat, making me swallow around you. I want that, Erik, you won't hurt me. I want you to feel me taking it all._

As usual, the filthy things Charles said were getting to Erik as much as the hand and mouth working skillfully over his cock. He lifted his hips up again, this time bringing a hand into Charles' hair, pushing him down slowly.

“ _Mmmm..._ ” Charles moaned around him, the vibration of the sound travelling up his cock, making him shudder. All his nerves were on fire at this point, and his previously denied release was slowly approaching once more.

Charles' hand dropped away, down to his balls, as he finally, finally took him all the way. And _fuck_ was that good, that felt just _perfect_ ; Charles' red lips stretched around his thick cock, his tip buried deep in Charles' throat, enough to feel Charles swallowing around him, the pretty noises he made making Erik shudder every time now.

 _And you tell me you aren't a slut for it._ Erik didn't trust his voice, not right now. Even his hand shook as he held Charles down for a few long seconds, pulling him back up before he could gag.

 _Perhaps I am, my friend. It's hard not to be when you have such a beautiful cock._ Charles' tongue ran along the underside as Erik drew him back up, then pushed him down just as his hips arched into his mouth. Being in Charles' throat again only pushed Erik that much closer, as did each subsequent drag upward and downward. Each time, Charles was sure to make good use of his talented tongue, swiping it over his tip to taste the precome that was always there.

Before he knew it, Erik was fucking Charles' mouth with abandon, just barely able to pay attention for any mental nudges Charles gave him in case he couldn't breathe for too long. The rhythm, the pressure of it was glorious, the sight of Charles down there utterly delicious. All around the room, the metal practically hummed, rattling more and more as Erik drew closer and closer to the edge.

And then, just when he thought he couldn't be any more incoherent, Charles' fingers slid over his balls and down to brush and press along his perineum. Erik's whole body shifted, hips lifting off the bed again, his shaking hand sliding out of Charles' hair, because he knew how close he was. He didn't even need to say it, not when he was aware of Charles in his head, letting himself feel all of Erik's pleasure.

Charles took the opportunity to slide up to the tip of Erik's length, to curl his tongue over the circumcision scar once more, while his hand kept touching that sensitive spot between Erik's ass and his balls. Charles' lips were still tight around him, and it was all entirely enough, all _so much_

Erik came with a shout, something that may have been Charles' name, seeing stars as his eyes closed tightly. And Charles, like the good little cock slut he was, kept his lips tightly closed around the tip of him, swallowing down every drop of what Erik had to offer, as if he'd never tasted anything better.

 _Fuck, darling, I haven't, you taste so_ good. Charles' lips slid off his cock as Erik's eyes opened. Suddenly Charles had a hand between his legs, fingers working his own hard, straining length. He moaned loudly, beautifully, and Erik had barely even come down from his own orgasm when he felt long jolt of pleasure crash through him, as if he were coming twice.

His hands fisted the sheets, a moan wrenched from his lips at feeling Charles' pleasure, his orgasm, and at the sight of Charles writhing on the bed below him as he shot ropes of come onto the sheets. 

Erik just watched him, completely blissful, and utterly enjoying the way Charles looked now, how completely debauched he was with his flushed cheeks, heavy breathing, and sinfully red lips. His hair was a mess, too, from where Erik had been holding it. In short, he looked... utterly gorgeous, and just a bit delicious.

“Thank you, Erik,” Charles whispered, his voice hoarse, as he crawled up into Erik's waiting embrace. 

Only then did Erik notice that the ashtray beside the bed had been crushed into something else, and the silverware didn't look much better. The doorknobs to the bedroom and bathroom were similarly mangled. Thankfully, the one that led into the hallway was mostly intact, a small mercy.

“Well,” Charles said, smiling up at him, “it'll give you plenty of practice to return everything to its normal state.”

“If I were more in control, this wouldn't happen,” Erik replied, watching Charles' settle in, nuzzled against him.

“But isn't it liberating to let go of that for a while, Erik? Your mutation is remarkable, just like the rest of you.”

Erik hated the way he felt all warm inside whenever Charles said things like that. He couldn't even respond to that, afraid of saying those three words, so he chose to kiss him softly instead of admit that he was right, that it was incredibly liberating, and not having to concentrate on it gave him all the more room to enjoy every bit of pleasure Charles gave him.

They lay there for a few moments, their minds open to each other, and Charles projecting his contentment, his fondness, through the connection. Erik was all too happy to push his own back, to marvel at how lucky he felt to be here like this with this wonderful, wonderful man. Other feelings he had, the ones that tied his stomach in knots and made his heart skip a beat whenever Charles smiled at him or said something very sweet, those he kept those elsewhere, in a corner of his mind where Charles wouldn't look.

He didn't quite feel ready for them yet, or how Charles was probably going to react to them, how his feelings wouldn't be returned. Charles may have been fond of him, but that didn't mean he felt _that_ , Erik couldn't understand how he possibly could, not for someone like him. At least, if he said nothing, he could still have this; this closeness, this thing they shared.

Charles didn't seem to take any notice of Erik's momentary fears, and the thoughts he was projecting certainly held no hint that he had. “So, I believe it's your turn now. What are you going to do to me?” Charles whispered, turning those pretty eyes of his up to look at Erik.

Erik smirked at him. “So eager,” he replied, his voice just as soft. “I think you should learn patience, considering how much you wanted me to.”

Charles bit his lip, which only made Erik shiver. He'd just come, and Charles still knew just what to do to keep his desires alive until they were both ready again. “Are you going to tie me up, Erik? Make me say please, beg you until you push your fingers inside me, until I'm whining for it before you finally fuck me?” His lips were parted now, making him look like the very picture of _want_.

Erik shoved Charles onto his back, getting on top of him, both hands grasping his wrists and pushing them above his head. “You must think I'm very predictable, although I do want to make you writhe and whine for it, you're right about that. But first I'm going to make you _wait_.” He leaned down to kiss him hard, shoving his tongue into his mouth, pulling a rather eager sound from him.

Charles had best enjoy the kiss, Erik thought, because he wouldn't be getting another for a little while.


End file.
